blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud Crowd
The Loud Crowd (also known and named The Louds, The Loud Family, The Loud Siblings, The 11 Louds, or Loud 11) are a group of eleven Hemerian family from Royal Woods, Zenchar, Internal States. In the late 30th century, they begin their acting career in Los Angeles, where they lived there for twelve years. In 2990, their parents (The Loud Parents, respectively), wants them and the Louds to move to New York City to discover some everyday events they want to see. They stayed there for five years. In that year later, in 2995, the Loud Crowd moves to Castineland to start their acting career for Sintopia Hollywood, also wants to live life in piece. The Loud Crowd consists of eleven ooaderated kids and teenagers starting from youngest to oldest. They are Lily Loud, Lisa Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud (the leader and middle of the family group and only boy in the family), Lynn Loud, Luan Loud, Luna Loud, Leni Loud, and Lori Loud. They are best well known for -- not starring in the show -- but appearing as cartoon characters in the 2016 Nickelodeon animated series ''The Loud House'', which was created by Chris Savino. In 3014, The Loud Crowd will star in the animated comedy television show ''The Loud House Show'','' which is also created by Chris Savino and will premiere on Sintopia Channel and Nickelodeon. However, Lincoln Loud wants to share their upcoming show's pilot episode to Nickelodeon, HQZ, and Sintopia Channel once in each months because him and his sisters cannot wait until their show will release. ''The Loud House Show will also star Selena Gomez as Candy S and Joey King as Derby S. Family group members The Loud Crowd maybe crowded or loud as you see in The Loud House ''(2016) and ''The Loud House Show ''(3014), but in real life, they are extremely, unbelievably friendly. Since they moved to Castineland in 2995, they began waving at the Castinelanders as they are all walking in Downtown Castineland. Lily Loud ''Main article: Lily Loud (character) and Lily Loud (actress) The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lily Loud.png|Picture in character Lily Loud maybe a toddler and the youngest member of The Loud Crowd, but she can still communicate with her family, friends, and fans. She does go to the bathroom by her own, tuck herself in the bed, and she can eat her own food without any assisting help. She loves toys, playing outside, the beach, television, sugary stuff, and drawing. She also gives kisses and love to her fans. Lisa Loud Main article: Lisa Loud (character) and Lisa Loud (actress) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|picture in actress Lisa Loud.png|picture in character Lisa Loud is a smart minor baby in The Loud Crowd. She solves mysteries of science such as astrology, geology, biology, windology, meteorology, and mathematics. She likes to act cool and calm as she meditates every Caccinceo unless there is an event, such as a party and an award ceremony. She loves to discover new things and teach school students about herself and her knowledge. Her most favorite type of science is meteorology. Lola Loud Main article: Lola Loud (character) and Lola Loud (actress) The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lola Loud.png|Picture in character Lola Loud maybe pretty in pink every day at her life, but she has a good heart. She's the nicest of all The Loud Crowds. A lot of male fans had a little crush on her and a lot of female fans wants to be just like her. She likes to inspire people all over the world. She confesses her history in bullying when she was in elementary school. She's been in so many beauty pageants for centuries, with the first being at her age of four. She really loves the color pink, cakes, makeup, jewelries, and also traveling. She also loves to draw. She's an awesome drawer. Lana Loud Main article: Lana Loud (character) and Lana Loud (actress) The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon.png|picture in actress Lana Loud.png|picture in character Lana Loud is a sweet young girl, but not always attractive when she was little in under-ooaderation. Lana is a twin sister of Lola, as within The Loud Crowd, they are The Loud Twins. Like Lola, Lana has a good heart. She loves her fans. She doesn't have a personality like her twin does. She also loves to play outside. She loves animals and plants. She also loves to draw, just like her twin, she is a good drawer. In 3010, she drew a picture of a klerkway cloverleaf interchange of New Jersey Boulevard at Interstate 385 with a help of her twin Lola. She is very good with her fans. She gives autographs when fans see her, including walking in the neighborhood where The Loud Crowd lives. She admits that her love interest is Jordan Cassatt. Lucy Loud Main article: Lucy Loud (character) and Lucy Loud (actress) The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lucy Loud.png|Picture in character Lucy Loud maybe in constant, instant fashion in black everyday, but that doesn't mean she is scary, intimidating, and cold-hearted. She likes meeting new people, staying active, and seeing new things that surrounds her. She likes watching scary moves, not for adults, but for kids. Her favorite holiday is Halloween and her birthday is two days before that. Her favorite Halloween movies are the 2006 film Monster House ''and the 3008 Sintopia Channel Original Movie, ''Mountaineously Scary. ''She's also best at decorating, not just for her favorite holiday. She joins a summer camp called Camp Poloskia and every night, she reads scary stories and like to make up her own scary stories. Lincoln Loud ''Main article: Lincoln Loud (character) and Lincoln Loud (actor) The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actor Lincoln Loud.png|Picture in character Lincoln Loud is, of course, the only boy in The Loud Crowd. He calls himself The Middle Loud. He doesn't brag about it. He loves playing with all 10 of his older and younger sisters. His parents Rita Loud and Lynn Loud, Sr. were surprise that they have only one boy. He loves to give autographs to his fans. He loves games, music, traveling, highways, the universe, being creative, and TV shows and movies. For comparison, his best friends are the Blanding Cassatt Duo (Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding). They are common. He likes to meet new people, including fans, and inspire people. His other best friend Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago are common with the Blanding Cassatt Duo too, including his sisters. Lynn Loud Main article: Lynn Loud (character) and Lynn Loud (actress) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lynn Loud.png|Picture in character Lynn Loud (or Lynn Loud Jr. to distinguish from her dad Lynn Loud Sr.) is highly interested in sports. But that doesn't mean she always want to play in the sports team, like her top favorites, the Castineland Interstates and the Sintopia City Scorchers. She likes to come up with her own touchdown dance when she watches the Super Bowl. Although, her favorite sport is basketball. Football is her second favorite. Her favorite basketball player is quarterback Nigel Mackowski from the Castineland Bouncers. She is very nice with her fans. She teaches her neighbor kids how to play sports tricks. She also likes sports fails. Luan Loud Main article: Luan Loud (character) and Luan Loud (actress) The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Luan Loud.png|Picture in character Luan Loud is a sweet and funny teenage girl who is not just to do with comedy but to do with entertaining. She has good experience in making people laugh. She's a professional stand-up comedian. She watches parts of TV shows and movies that makes her laugh. Her fans really want her to be in their comedy club, such as the McCain Street Oostarium, the best oostarium in Castineland. She supported a lot of people. Many times, she wants to hug people in a big squeeze. Luna Loud Main article: Luna Loud (character) and Luna Loud (actress) The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Luna Loud.png|Picture in character Luna Loud calls herself The Massive Loud ''because she likes rock and roll. She practices her music when she was little at the age of ten. She doesn't like loud music as her character in the Nickelodeon and Sintopia Channel show does, but she likes going to parties, such as the Sintopia Choice Awards Party, which is usually held in March, and the Castineland Metropolitan Party, which is usually held in May. She likes going to concerts, and going to her fans birthday party. Her favorite band is 5 States of Miracle. Leni Loud ''Main article: Leni Loud (character) and Leni Loud (actress) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Leni Loud.png|Picture in character 'Leni Loud '''has no specific personalities like the other Loud Crowds does. One thing about Leni is that she is very kind and sweet. She loves her fans, even when they surprise her on her birthday. She wants to be a makeup artist. She's interested in celebrities and she does gets nervous when they talk to her or when she talks to them. She's very used to it. She really misses Royal Woods more than the others. The Loud Crowd know how she feels even her fans. She has hard times seeing without her glasses. The cause of that is staring at the sun during a solar eclipse. Lori Loud ''Main article: Lori Loud (character) and Lori Loud (actress) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lori Loud.png|Picture in character 'Lori Loud '''is very huge on social media, though she is The Loud Crowd's oldest member. Like Leni, she is very kind and sweet and also want to be a makeup artist, not much on ''The Loud House and The Loud House Show. She cannot wait until The Loud House Show premiers in 3014 on Sintopia Channel. She is pretty good with her fans. She is very obsessed in her phone, texting to her friends and fans all over Sintopia. People also keeps telling her that she likes boys. No she do not. She likes all gender. She dislikes bullies and pestians. Back in her under-ooaderated life, in Royal Woods, she had a part-time job at a pizza arcade. Yes her favorite food is pizza. She has a boyfriend named Bobby Santiago, older brother of Lincoln's girlfriend Ronnie Anne Santiago. Lincoln and Lori goes to double date every last Saturday in a month. Her birthday is four days before Christmas and she always celebrate her birthday party at the Castineland Chamber, her favorite place in town. Lori shares her allergy in National Allergy Awareness that she is extremely allergic to shellfish. She is the only Loud member to have allergies. Early life and career Born and raised in Royal Woods, Zenchar, Internal States, with all 11 kids, they started having different personalities. They lived at 1216 Franklin Avenue in a big family house. They wished to stay in the small town of Royal Woods forever until something nice is coming up to their future, eventhough their house is getting old. When they first all become ooaderated in the 30th century, they decide to move to Los Angeles (from Ooxis to Earth) to practice acting and know how it is like to be actors. They weren't sure how it is, but they realize they were supporting characters on the Nickelodeon animated show, The Loud House. Other people didn't believe they were real, but the family were impressed about it. In 2990, their parents Rita Loud (mom) and Lynn Loud Sr. (dad) wants them and their kids to move to Castineland after they discovered Sintopia's theme parks, towns, and attractions. They realized that Castineland is also an entertainment industry too. So they try to look for the studio where the actors are filming. Sintopia Hollywood Studios catches their eyes. They really want to become celebrities. That did not happen yet. They want to travel to other cities besides Castineland. They visit Binary City in 2992 - 2994, Whatchington in 2994 - 2996, Norrisville in 2996 - 2998, Merrimack in 2998 - 3000, Oostlalington City in 3000 - 3002, Rotando in 3002 - 3004, Cornelius City in 3004 - 3006, Sintopia City in 3006 - 3008, and back to Castineland in 3008 - 3010. They also traveled to theme parks like Disneytown, Nickelodeontown, MillenniumWorld Studios & Resort and Interstate World, and Sintopia's two national parks, Sintopia National Park and Oostlalington National Park. In late 3010, they start their residence in Castineland. Rita and Lynn Jr. called the Castineland Housing Company to build their house just like similar to their old house in Royal Woods. Production with two slogans. Created by the Loud Twins, Lola and Lana Loud.]] In February 3012, The Loud Crowd created their very own sound company called Loudstar. This explains that they love music, pitch shifting and sound effect. This is a plan from Lincoln, who is the first and one of the head of Loudstar, that he said, "There are people who gets tired of listening to boring old music that they need more sound effects such as pitching and environments. We Louds got to make music better and better!" Lori said, "I think there is a company that does the same, but it's not American. So we are willing to help Lincoln Loud, CEO create our company Loudstar." Lola creates a logo with a star in the front while Lana colors the entire logo orange. Lisa uses a logo designing app to digitize the logo, but due to the glitches, she use her computer to do the work. Luan creates two slogans that said, "We make music better for you!" and "We make music your music!". Lynn, Lucy, Leni, and Luna helps Lincoln create a website for their company and Lori is an expert at designing. The Loud parents search for a wide open spot to build a headquarter of Loudstar. Lincoln finds out that the headquarter would be somewhere at New Jersey Boulevard and Lori said somewhere at Nickelodeon Boulevard, where they live near at Cospetta Street. Rita Loud said, "Both of them are great choices. We could have two HQs." Lori says it will cost a lot of money to build two HQs. Lincoln decides for a vote. He said "I think we could put up a vote for Castinelanders whether Loudstar will be HQed at Nickelodeon Boulevard or NJB." Category:The Loud Crowd